Forbidden Love
by kuke120
Summary: This story is taken almost completely from an actual experience I had while ingame playing as Yasuo laning against a Lux and will feature smut between the two later in the story and is intended for a mature reader. Obviously I've had to make some changes to the story for obvious reasons. Lux X Yasuo romance.


Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

It was a warm day on Summoners Rift as Yasuo moved his way to mid lane from the fountain. He treaded carefully, he did not want to get caught by Lux, the enemy laner's stuns and spells. He had Laned against Lux before and had seen her many a time after their matches together mostly on opposite teams. Although he had never worked up the confidence to actually talk to Lux he had seen her in lane and around the rift, but they had only ever shared a few words. Figuring she would have no interest in knowing let alone talking to Yasuo. The wanderer worked the lane as passively as possible not wanting to incite an early fight between the the two. until he was more fed of course.

Suddenly Annie appeared from the bot side jungle and strided over to the lane that Yasuo and Lux shared.

"Annie shouldn't you be at bot supporting jhin?" Yasuo inquired, puzzled.

"No that job suits you better, i'm mid now" Annie demanded.

Yasuo stopped farming to look from Lux to Annie and then back to Lux they both shared the same puzzled look. Annie continued to throw fire spells towards Yasuo's farm and Lux.

"Annie you're kidding right? This is me and Yasuo's lane now leave!" Lux called over with a slightly agitated look on her face. Yasuo looked towards Lux who was now starting to get more angry he shrugged "I need this farm child, now leave and help jhin!" Yasuo demanded.

"Yasuo doesn't look happy, a shame Annie is stealing his farm" Lux thought. It was hard enough laning against her and now she was starting to feel bad. Lux had build up a respect for Yasuo, though they spoke very little and are mostly always on separate teams. She had respected him because he had never belittled her whenever she would mess up in lane and neither would he throw insults towards her like many of her other lane opponents. He always was honorable and respectful and Lux enjoyed it. Although Lux was how you say, weary of Yasuo. She would always see him after their matches he would go off alone with noone to talk to. Lux had always figured he wanted to be left alone. She would be lying if she said she wasn't somewhat attracted to Yasuo. He was strong, handsome, and above all a sweetheart under his gruff personality. Even though they were enemies, she liked him.

Back in lane Yasuo was losing more and more cs to Annie's fire and he was getting more agitated with every second he saw the child. Down at bot lane Jhin was having a hard time fending off the enemy ADC and support but he was doing his best with his support missing.

"Jhin is down there dying while you dick around child" Yasuo fearing his anger would get the best of him he continued to slice down minions. Annie kept ignoring Yasuo and hummed along a tune while she threw more fire into a group of minions. Suddenly a loud "Ally has been slain!" was played over the loudspeaker as Jhin was defeated trying to defend his outer turret but to no avail. Yasuo was getting more and more annoyed with this situation as it was slowing going to cost him the match. He looked over to Lux with an idea "Lux, I'm done with this Annie, kill her and I won't attack" Yasuo offered as he sheathed his sword. Lux looked over abruptly from farming with a questioning look "Uhm...if you insist Yasuo." Lux targeted Annie who was still farming away. Lux threw her stun towards the child and caught her just before she could dodge it. Right then Yasuo knew Annie was dead, he watched as Lux gracefully charged her laser and fired it straight for the fire mage "Ya...Argh" was all Annie could utter before Lux's beam erased her. Lux bent over with her hands on her knees winded from the power she just expended.

"Pant"..."Pant" "Thanks I guess" Lux said turning towards Yasuo, blushing alittle "No, thank you" Yasuo replied "Hopefully she won't be back." Lux approached him "Why'd you let me do that?" Lux asked

"Because no one deserves to lane against two people alone, also she was stealing from me" " I hope she learned something" Yasuo stated slowly shying away from Lux. "I won't hurt you Yasuo, well if you don't hurt me.." Lux reassured the wanderer. "I shouldn't be even talking or helping you, get away before someone sees us" Yasuo replied. Yasuo would love to have this conversation with Lux but he knew he shouldn't. Yasuo started to retreat away from Lux before someone caught him not attacking her. "Wait Yasuo, please." Lux started "Do you want to...I don't know hang out after the match?" Lux blushed alittle. Yasuo could feel his heart rate increase with her question. "W-why?" Yasuo realized his childish response and tried to remedy it. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Why, would I want to do that?" trying to not sound afraid. "Why I am so afraid to talk to her? She's just one girl" Yasuo thought. Lux blushed harder "You always go off alone, I figured you'd maybe want some company?" Lux replied, red filling her cheeks. Yasuo could feel himself start to sweat. "Does she really want to know me?" Yasuo thought, as he cut down more minions.

"Uhh..." Yasuo stopped his swings and let the minions continue fighting, not able to bring the words out

"It's fine if you don't want to" Lux informed looking a little disappointed.

"No, I want to!" Yasuo replied quicker than he noticed.

"So it's a date then?" Lux could feel her heart racing "I kinda went a little strong there, I hope I didn't mess this up" Lux thought, her body getting hotter. "Sure I guess, meet me after the match." Yasuo replied. "Awesome!...Err I mean, Ok see you then" Lux said trying to hide her excitement...

Authors note and so concludes part 1 of the story! The date and the smut is of course on the way. Stay tuned!


End file.
